


My Youth is Yours

by katiez



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiez/pseuds/katiez
Summary: Луи не может спать, и он обеспокоен тем, что его бессонница станет причиной того, что он провалит экзамен. В последнем момент он идет к своему соседу по комнате Гарри за помощью.RoommatesAU!где Луи получает немного больше, чем он рассчитывал, не то, чтобы это плохо. Нет. Совсем нет.





	My Youth is Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Youth is Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973692) by [AFangirlFantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFangirlFantasy/pseuds/AFangirlFantasy). 



Луи 20, Гарри 18  
  
・。・゜★・。・。☆・゜・。

  
  
Уже скоро зимние каникулы и его день рождения, поэтому это нормально, что Луи чувствует себя так. Вместо того, чтобы лежать в своей постели и спать, его мысли вечно отвлекаются, и он расстраивается. Но он не может по-другому. Он пытался уснуть часами, но не может. Он даже изменил свою позицию на кровати, он положил подушку между колен. он даже считал овец. Чертовы овцы. И ничего не вышло. Ни единой, черт возьми, попытки уснуть.  
  
Луи сходит с ума, он в этом уверен. У него просто нет решения. Он исчерпал все возможные варианты, и у него нет никакой надежды. И что еще хуже, он, вероятно, провалит свой экзамен завтра из-за этого.  
  
Луи стонет, обхватив руками свой матрац.  
— Это пиздец, — тихо шепчет он в холодный воздух комнаты. Он безумен и готов кричать, но он все еще уважает своего соседа по комнате, который спит.  
  
Луи обдумывает. Сосед по комнате.  
  
_Сосед по комнате._  
  
Гарри — его красивый сосед по комнате, который, как оказалось, изучает психологию. Они первые год в универе и еще не изучили большую часть предметов, но, может быть… может быть, он мог бы подсказать ему, что делать в такой ситуации?  
  
Прежде чем Луи сможет убедить себя в обратном, он сбрасывает свои мятые простыни со своего тела и встаёт с кровати.  
  
В комнате темно, но Луи прекрасно понимает, где что находится. Благодаря этому он избегает падения тетрадей, носков и даже проходит мимо оставленных ботинок. И в самое короткое время он добирается до дальнего угла своей комнаты. Туда, где находится кровать Гарри.  
  
— Хаз? — Луи шепчет над спящим мальчиком. Никакой реакции на прозвище, которое Луи дал ему в первый день, нет, поэтому он пытается повторить его имя снова, но только немного громче.  
  
— Хазза? — вытянув указательный палец, Луи тыкает Гарри в бок, получая некое движения тела под его ладонью: — Ты встал?  
  
Ему кажется, что Гарри снова погрузился в глубокий сон, но Луи решает пощекотать Гарри, чтобы тот проснулся. Однако, большая ладонь мгновенно хватает его, удерживая Луи от подобных действий. Потрясенный действием, Луи стоял на месте, пока не услышал стон из рта мальчика.  
  
— Лу? — Гарри бормочет глубоко. — Сколько сейчас времени?  
  
— Ээ, два тридцать я думаю?  
  
Гарри устало садится на кровать  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Ах да, — Луи смотрит на свои ноги в стыде, — я не могу уснуть.  
  
— Поздравляю  
  
— Нет, подожди, Хаз! — Луи снова поднимает голову и просит: — Пожалуйста, мне нужна твоя помощь. У меня завтра экзамен, и я не смогу его сдать.  
  
— Как я могу помочь с этим?  
  
— Ну, я подумал, может быть, у тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи?  
  
Мальчик приподнимает бровь, и, хотя нет света, Луи может видит это. — Ты серьезно?  
  
— Да.  
  
Внутри Луи нарастает напряжение, так как Гарри смотрит на него дольше 10 секунд. Он уверен, что в ответ он услышит, что ему надо будет отвалить. Но, Гарри сдается: — Хорошо, давай, — он говорит, похлопывая место рядом с ним на своей кровати.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сел?  
  
— Да, я сделаю тебе массаж. Может быть, это поможет тебе расслабиться.  
  
— Ох, ну ладно.  
  
Луи не задумался над тем, что он в трусах, до того момента, как он забирается на кровать Гарри. По правде говоря, он всегда считал, что его сосед по комнате безумно привлекателен, но Гарри никогда не делал никаких попыток приблизиться, поэтому Луи оставил свои чувства при себе.  
  
— Хорошо, Лу, — добрее, чем раньше, говорит Гарри, — Ложись на живот. Я сейчас вернусь, хорошо?  
  
— Хорошо, — Луи проглатывает слюну. Перед тем, как двинуться, Луи напоминает себе, что в этом нет ничего страшного. Они всего лишь два друга, платонически помогающие друг другу. С этой мыслью Луи велит себе вести себя так, как поступил бы друг в этой ситуации. Или сосед по комнате. — Гарри?  
  
— Да уж?  
  
— Просто хочу сказать спасибо, правда  
  
Кривая улыбка на губах мальчика в ответ: — Конечно, Лу. Для чего еще нужны друзья?  
  
_Друзья._  
  
Луи выдавливает из себя легкую улыбку. Это лучшее, что он может сделать.  
  
Возвращаясь к сути, Луи ложится так, как сказал ему Гарри, на живот. Как только он удобно расположился, он пытается не обращать внимания на ванильный запах, которым пахнут простыни Гарри, он выдыхает: — Хорошо.  
  
Он ждал ответа, пока две большие руки не погладили его тугую кожу. Луи закрывает глаза и сосредотачивается на чем-либо, кроме тепла, вспыхивающего между его кожей и ладонями Гарри. Но, к сожалению, Луи настолько беспомощен к прикосновениям Гарри, что даже не может остановить то, как его тело реагирует на происходящее.  
  
Он не может остановить то, как его член встает из-за чувства, и это выглядит жалко. К счастью, он может скрыть свою эрекцию от Гарри, пока он лежит на животе. Пока, по крайней мере. Но нет никаких шансов, что она пропадет в ближайшее время. Луи пытается думать о своей семье. Или об экзамене. Но эрекция все равно не пропадает.  
  
И что еще хуже, так это то, что Гарри потирает особенно чувствительное место Луи. Это невозможно. Когда Гарри массирует ямочки в конце позвоночника Луи и надавливает туда, Луи больше не может себя контролировать. Пока Гарри надавливает туда снова и снова, Луи забывает о своих предыдущих мыслях и стонет. Блядь.  
  
В панике от шума, который он издал, Луи застывает под Гарри.  
  
— Лу… ты… ты только что застонал?  
  
Луи задыхается от вопроса и хочет, спрятаться в место, в котором он мог бы скрыться от смущения. Но, Гарри не звучал раздраженно. Он казался довольно заинтересованным, и, даже если это слишком далеко, это может означать, что Луи все же надеется на чувства, он кивает головой, отвечая своему соседу по комнате.  
  
Пальцы, прижимающиеся к спине Луи, крепче сжимают его. И когда голос Гарри начинает говорить, Луи замечает, что он звучит почти разбитым: — Мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал это, детка. Тебе это понравилось?  
  
_Пиздец. Член Луи дергается под ним._  
  
— Да, Гарри.  
  
Луи ничего не видит, он не может оценить реакцию Гарри на его слова. Но внезапно он чувствует давление на спину, и он ничего не может сделать, чтобы удержать еще один стон.  
— Черт, Лу, ты так мило стонешь для меня.  
  
Луи ничего не может поделать, кроме как поддаться тому, что другой парень заставляет его чувствовать, Луи шатко произносит: — Гарри.  
  
Руки останавливаются на его спине, когда он слышит: — Да?  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
— Пожалуйста, что, детка?  
  
— Не останавливайся.  
  
Эти слова резко меняют атмосферу в комнате.  
  
Желанная, пронизанная абсолютным голодом, ухмылка, столь мучительно, застряла на губах Гарри. Но с лицом Луи, обращенным вниз к матрацу, есть только одна вещь, о которой он знает. И это ощущение того, что пальцы Гарри были так осторожны  
Бродя по обнаженной коже Луи, Гарри позволяет своим рукам сжимать и вдавливать все части тела Луи, которые у него никогда не было шанса изучить раньше. Луи шевелится под ним, и беспорядочно стонет из-за Гарри. Луи не может не любить внимание, которое он получает, но ему все еще нужно больше.  
  
Он внезапно перевернулся на спину, и все, что он не мог видеть раньше, открыто ему. Гарри, безумно красив. И его глаза, его светло-зеленые глаза, горят страстью, которую Луи никогда не видел.  
  
— Господи Лу, посмотри на себя. Растянулся для меня, такой чертовски красивый. — Гарри подносит руку к члену Луи и протирает его ладонью. Несмотря на то, что между ними есть ткань, Луи задыхается от прикосновения.  
  
— Черт, Гарри.  
  
— Тебе нравится это?  
  
— Ммм, — бормочет Луи. — Нужно больше.  
  
— Больше?  
  
— Да.  
  
Блеск проявляется в глазах Гарри: — Что пожелаешь, love.  
  
Гарри направляется к паху Луи. Когда кудрявый начинает снимать трусы другого, у Луи есть время. Время, чтобы проверить, что это действительно реально, чтобы убедиться, что Луи на самом деле не заснул на своей кровати, и ему просто не приснился безумно яркий сон. Он пытается ущипнуть себя. Он пытается моргнуть, открывая глаза снова и снова. И сцена перед ним не меняется. Гарри действительно стоит на коленях перед Луи, готовясь взять его член в рот.  
  
— Иисус, — говорит Луи, осознавая все это.  
  
— Гарри в порядке.  
  
Луи бьет Гарри по голове за комментарий, заставляя другого мальчика хихикать. Легкомысленность немного оттягивает их от интенсивности момента.  
  
— Ты идиот.  
  
— Идиот, которому ты собираешься отсосать, — снисходительно усмехается Гарри: — Разве ты больше не хочешь этого?  
  
— Да… да.  
  
— Да что, Луи?  
  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
  
— Правильно, принцесса, — говорит Гарри, когда начинает наклоняться вперед, когда его рот упирается в угол шеи Луи: — Ты пришел сюда и разбудил меня. Практически попросил меня позаботиться о тебе, не так ли? Это то, чего ты хотел все время, детка? Ты хотел мой член?  
  
Гарри безжалостен, он кусает золотую кожу Луи и оставляет там фиолетовые метки.   
  
— Гарри, перестань дразнить.  
  
— Если ты так сильно хочешь, Луи, почему бы тебе не поработать на это?  
  
В другой вечер или даже в другой день Луи шлепнул бы Гарри за такой комментарий. Но Луи так отчаялся, и ему хочется плакать от того, как сильно он хочет кончить. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы спорить, он сдается, наклонившись вперед, чтобы вытащить член Гарри из его черных боксеров.  
  
— Блять, — говорит Луи вслух при виде его члена.  
  
— Думаешь, ты справишься?  
  
Он берет довольно большой член и начинает сосать его.  
  
— Дерьмо, детка.  
  
Луи ждет, пока член Гарри не станет гладким, он начинает снова засовывать и высовывать его изо рта, медленно и глубоко, пока он проверяет его размер. Гарри тяжело дышит над ним, его челюсть отвисла, а ресницы затрепались, явно наслаждаясь тем, что Луи делает с ним. Луи не хочет останавливаться. Он любит получать контроль над удовольствием другого парня.  
  
— Иди сюда, принцесса. Я позабочусь о тебе.  
  
В замешательстве Луи поднимает голову, чтобы понять, о чем говорит Гарри, когда пара рук хватает его за бедра и двигает. Теперь он сидит на на груди Гарри.  
  
— Черт, ты такой милый, ты знаешь это? — Гарри звучит отчаянно, и Луи хочет увидеть, как он выглядит, но палец, потирающий его дырочку, не дает ему посмотреть на себя.  
  
— Черт возьми, — дрожит тело Луи.  
  
— Детка, продолжай сосать.  
  
Луи не нужно говорить дважды, когда он возвращается к Гарри, принимая его член сразу. Он старается не думать ни о чем другом, поскольку хочет, чтобы Гарри чувствовал себя как можно лучше. Но Гарри продолжает безжалостно просовывать палец в Луи. Луи уверен, что он собирается кончить.  
  
Он пытается стабилизироваться, чтобы продолжать сосать Гарри, но сосед, скользит пальцем то внутрь, то наружу.К счастью, Гарри решает поиграть, и второй палец вторгается в тело Луи. Гарри использует прием ножниц, чтобы расширить Луи. Когда Гарри удается засунуть три пальца глубже, Луи не может больше.  
  
Убрав член со рта, Луи, задыхаясь, говорит: — Гарри, пожалуйста, я готов.  
  
— Блять. Не хочу делать тебе больно, принцесса.  
  
— Я готов, клянусь.  
  
Луи берет дело в свои руки. На этот раз он садится на колени Гарри, беря скользкий член в свои руки, и подставляет его к входу. Гарри выглядит изумленным, наблюдая, как Луи принимает его по одному дюйму за раз, пока он полностью не достигает конца.  
  
— Черт возьми, — Луи чуть не кричит от чувств, — ты такой большой.  
  
— Скажи мне что-нибудь, чего я не знаю.  
  
— Хорошо… мне это нравится.  
  
В глазах Гарри только желание: — Да, детка?  
  
— Да, жестче  _пожалуйста_.  
  
Гарри крепко сжимает бедра Луи и начинает трахать Луи. Луи кричит от удовольствия, которое он искал всю ночь. Чувствуя себя заполненным, Луи прыгает на его члене с такой скоростью, что едва может держаться.  
Это все, что нужно Луи.  
  
— Блять, Гарри, я собираюсь… я собираюсь…  
  
— Давай, принцесса, — рычит Гарри. — Кончай со мной, — и это все, что Гарри должен сказать, прежде чем Луи выплескивается на грудь мальчика.  
  
При виде полностью разбитого Луи, Гарри достигает своего пика, кончая внутрь Луи. Когда он выходит из него, то они оба легли, чтобы успокоить свое дыхание, Луи прислоняется к телу Гарри на матрасе.  
  
— Ты знаешь, — он начинает говорить. — У нас только что был отличный секс, — Луи вздыхает, — и ты даже не поцеловал меня.  
  
Гарри громко фыркает, поворачиваясь, чтобы поцеловать Луи в губы, а затем хихикает: — Вот, теперь лучше.  
  
Щеки Луи горят, и он прячет лицо. Ранее, он не мог уснуть, когда лежал в собственной постели, но сейчас ему требуется всего несколько секунд.  
  
Утром Луи уверен, что он будет беспокоиться о том, что он и его сосед по комнате занимались сексом, но сейчас — нет ничего лучше этого.   
  
И, возможно, он мог бы найти лекарство от бессонницы.  
  


・。・゜★・。・。☆・゜・。


End file.
